


Hold me tight, or don’t

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: 10 Days of SciSet [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Pinkie & Rainbow are fools but we love them so it’s okay, Sunset Shimmer could kill me and i’d thank her., They!! Hold!! Hands!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: It’s been months since Twilight and Timber broke up, but Twilight still has a grudge against him. When they see him in the street, what’s a better plan than fake date your friend to make him jealous?





	Hold me tight, or don’t

**Author's Note:**

> I love these soft girls so much!!!

“Hold my hand so he gets jealous.”

“I... What?” Sunset asked, looking at Twilight. The pair were in the middle of town, having just met up with the rest of their friends. They were now on their way to the bus station to get the bus back to Twilight’s house.

“Across the road, at 11 o’clock.” Twilight said, moving closer to Sunset.

Raising an eyebrow, Sunset looked over the road and she immediately saw who Twilight was talking about.

Across the road was Timber, handing out flyers for an event taking place at Camp Ever Free. The Rainbooms were scheduled to play for it, but things had been a little rocky since Timber and Twilight had broken up. Well, more like he broke up with Twilight. From what Sunset had gathered, he broke up with her because she spoke about her friends too much and the science stuff was too hard for him to handle. 

Sure, Twilight had been upset about it. For weeks Sunset had been her rock, and would comfort her whenever she needed it. Eventually, Twilight was able to get through a day without crying, and that turned into weeks, and soon she was back to her normal old self. Well, normal with a slight grudge against Timber. Whenever they were together, she wouldn’t speak to him no matter how much he tried to talk to her. Heck, she wouldn’t even look at him half the time. Nobody could blame her. After all, he did break her heart.

“Really, Twi? I doubt he’s even going to notice us...” Sunset said, rolling her eyes as she looked back over at Twilight.

“Oh he sees us alright... Look.”

Sunset once again looked over and sure enough, she caught him looking. 

“...Fine. If it’ll make you happy.” Sunset took Twilight’s hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. She didn’t notice the dark blush that had spread across Twilight’s cheeks as she did this, however.

As the pair continued their walk, arms swaying gently as they did so, Sunset looked over at Timber. He was looking right at them, specifically at their joint hands. He looked pretty annoyed about it, and Sunset couldn’t hide the slight smirk on her face. Serves him right for throwing away someone as good as Twilight.

Twilight, on the other hand, had a face so red it put Sunset’s hair to shame. Internally, she was feeling so smug about the whole situation. But she also felt very, very flustered. She couldn’t believe she was holding Sunset’s hand, and the more she thought about it, the more flustered she got.

They were almost at the end of the street, when Twilight felt an hand come down on her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks, causing Sunset to stop as well, and turned on her heel. 

“Can I hel— Oh. Hey, Timber.”

Timber was stood behind them, holding the few leaflets he had left to his side. 

“Hey, Twilight. Sunset.” He nodded in her direction, and Sunset gave a small smile. 

“Hey Timber. How’s the leaflet handing out going?” Sunset asked, motioning to the leaflets.

Timber gave a gentle chuckle, and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s going great. People are really into it, especially since you guys are playing...” His eyes trailed over to Twilight, who immediately looked away upon meeting his gaze.

“Ah, well we are pretty popular, right Twi?” Sunset said, nudging Twilight with her shoulder.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. We are.” She said, giving Sunset’s hand a gentle squeeze as if it say ‘Can we please leave?’

“Yeah...” Timber’s eyes cast downwards towards the two girls hands, “So uh... Are you guys a thing now?”

“What? N—“

Sunset was cut off by Twilight dropping her hand and cupping her cheeks, pulling her into a deep kiss. The kiss only lasted a few short seconds before Twilight pulled away, leaving both of them red in the face. Timber’s face went a dark shade of red as he looked away, biting his lip.

“Does that answer your question?” Twilight said, smiling as if nothing had happened. Sunset, on the other hand, was in a state of pure shock and her eyes were still wide.

Timber gave a short nod, “Got it. I, uh, have to go. But I’ll see you around. Laters.” And with that, he went back to his spot across the street.

Twilight smiled smugly as she watched him walk away, but it soon hit her what she had just done and horror spread across her face. She turned to Sunset, biting her lip gently.

“I-I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to! It was, uh, to prove a point! I totally get if you now hate me!” She babble to Sunset, who just stared at her with a slight smirk on her lips.

“Twilight I... Damn, where did you learn to kiss like that? That was way better than any guy I’ve ever had. How could I hate you after that?”

“...Are you being serious right now?” Twilight said, pouting, which caused a giggle from Sunset.

“Relax, Twi. It was great, and I’m pretty sure he got the message. Don’t worry about it.”

“... If you say so...”

The pair walked for a little longer, and the bus station was almost in sight. Suddenly, Sunset’s phone went off.

“Oh. Lemme get that.” She said, pulling her phone from her pocket. “Hello? Oh, hey Dash. Yeah, I’m with Twi. What? Oh sweet Celestia. I thought I told you not to— Yes, okay. I’m on my way. I can’t leave you guys alone for five minutes can I?” And with that, she hung up.

“That didn’t sound good. What’s up?”

“Twilight, I am so sorry. I have to go over to Pinkie’s house. That idiot Rainbow Dash gave her coffee again, and then Pinkie added five sugars. It’s chaos over there right now. Can we take a rain check on this?”

“Oh my goodness, yes of course! Do you need me to come help you?”

“I should be fine on my own, plus you still have that project to finish. I’ll update you when I can.” 

“Alright. Well... I guess I’ll talk to you later?” Twilight said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sunset gave a soft smile and pulled Twilight into a hug. “I’ll call you when I get home, and if it isn’t too late I promise I’ll come over, okay?”

“Okay. But don’t pressure yourself to!”

“I won’t.” Sunset pulled away from the hug smiling, “See ya later, Twi.” She turned away from Twilight and started to walk away, giving a short wave beforehand.

“See you later, Sunset!” Twilight said, waving back.

“Oh.” Sunset stopped, and looked over her shoulder, “And if you ever need another fake girlfriend, you know where I am~” And with that, she continued her walk and left behind a blushing mess formally known as Twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get an F in chat for Timber 
> 
> Feel free to leave suggestions in the comment for other works I could do with these two!! They literally make me so happy and I wanna spread that happiness with everyone!!


End file.
